Dance With Me
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: Belle French and Mr. Gold have been skirting around each other for months now. Now with the Storybrooke Literary Gala forcing the together, will anything come to fruition. Non-magical au.


**AN: **Here it is. I stayed up until 5am to finish this today. This is my first time writing Rumbelle and my first time writing smut and I about died trying to write this. I really hope you like this but please feel free to tell me what you think regardless. A big thanks to my best friend Midnightangel206 for reading over this, and another shout out to my friend Mandy for helping me several times when I was stuck Without further ado, here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of it's characters. **

* * *

He was watching her. Belle didn't need to look up to confirm the thought, she could feel his gaze following her every move. His eyes were practically burning holes into her. She tried to ignore it the best she could but finally Belle gave into temptation and looked up. It wasn't hard to find him, Mr. Gold was standing alone in one of the corners of the room, and sure enough he was staring unabashedly at her.

When he realized that she was looking at him too he deliberately let her see him rake his gaze over her and her outfit, a smirk teasing the corners of his mouth. Flushing red, Belle quickly went in search of something, anything, that needed her attention, cursing Ruby the entire way.

Tonight was the first annual Storybrooke Literary Gala. Belle and Mary Margaret had worked together, with the input of Ruby, to create an event that would raise money to benefit both the local school and library. It had been Ruby's idea for them to host a night of glamorous dining and dancing for the small town. Belle had been hesitant, not sure how they would swing such an event, but at Ruby and Mary Margaret's insistence she had relented.

The three of them spent the better half of two months planning, organizing, and advertising for the event. Everything was going smoothly until they had to decide on a venue grand enough to host the event. Belle and Mary Margaret went to view several spots but after each one they agreed that they weren't right. They soon realized the only logical place was the old Storybrooke Country Club.

The old club had closed two years previously after it's owner, George Spencer, had been forced sell it to settle a long standing debt. That was the next problem, getting the new owner to agree to let them use the club for the night. It wouldn't have been a problem if the new owner was anyone but Mr. Gold.

When they first approached him, Mary Margaret had barely gotten their request out before he shut them down without so much a reason why. Over the course of the next week Belle, Mary Margaret, and even Ruby, tried to convince the Pawnbroker to agree, but time after time he turned them down.

This led to one night, after Mary Margaret sadly insisting they would just have find a new location, Belle waiting for him outside his shop. She was determined to give it one last shot, but when Gold had found her outside his shop he hadn't even let her speak before casually rejecting her. Angered by his constant refusal, and the fact he wouldn't even give a reason for it, led to Belle shouting at his retreating figure.

_"You insufferable beast! Refusing us simply for your own twisted pleasure! Are you so petty as to deny us the opportunity to expand minds just because there is no direct benefit for you? You're being cruel!"_

She didn't know who was more shocked the next day when he found her at the library with Mary Margaret and Ruby and told them that they were allowed to use the club for their 'silly little party' on one condition. Belle would be required to have dinner with him once a week until the event to keep him informed of their progress. She had been hesitant to agree, Mary Margaret and Ruby repeatedly telling her she didn't need to do this, but eventually gave in. She wanted to know what caused his sudden change of heart and this seemed like the best way to find out.

While these 'dates', as Ruby insisted on calling them, had started out as something Belle considered a necessary evil, they somehow turned into the night Belle looked forward to each week. At the beginning the dinners had been strictly business, at least on Belle's part, but as they went on they somehow turned personal.

Instead of talking of party planning they spoke of themselves, and he never did tell her what made him change his mind on the country club. Instead he told her about the son he lost long ago, and she told him of moving to Storybrooke from Australia with her father after her mother had passed away when she was seventeen. Now that the Gala was here Belle couldn't help be feel a bit disappointed that these dinners would come to an end and most likely so would the tentative relationship she had forged with Gold.

Forcing these thoughts from her head Belle made her way over to the bar where Ruby was serving drinks. There was a crowd of men at the bar, drawn there by Ruby and her shorter than appropriate, strapless, red and black lacy dress. Thankfully the perky brunette saw Belle coming and had her gin and tonic, ready by the time Belle finally reached the bar.

Belle waited for Ruby to shoo away the lurking men and come over, sipping patiently on the well made drink. When Ruby finally returned to where Belle was sitting she was sporting a grin that spoke of nothing good. "Gold's here"

She tried to ignore the blatant fishing on Ruby's part, sipping again on her drink while turning her attention to anyone but the other woman However when Ruby insisted on repeating herself, and positioning so she was once again in Belle's line of sight, she was forced to acknowledge the comment. "He owns the building, of course he's here."

Ruby rolled her eyes and stole Belle's drink from her so the bookworm's attention was completely on her. "Yeah that's it. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you two have been going on dates for the last 2 months and he wanted to see you all dolled up. The dress looks great on you by the way."

Ruby's smirk had Belle glaring at her. At Ruby's, constant, insistence she had donned on a halter dress with deep v-neck, and a-line waist, that left most of her back bare. All of this she could have dealt with, though it was cut lower than she liked and was shorter than Belle was usually comfortable with, it wasn't what had Belle glaring at her friend. No, it was the fact the dress was gold.

"If you remember correctly it was you who all but forced me into wearing this. This was your idea, not mine." There was no way, that if she would have had it her way, that she'd have chose to be draped in the gold fabric. It practically screamed for the pawnbroker to notice her, which of course he had.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just saying how nice you look tonight." Ruby's words sounded innocent enough, but the wicked smirk twisting her lips gave her away. Belle grabbed her drink back from her friend; glaring at her over the top of her glass Belle retaliated with a mumbled, "Oh just go play with your doctor." Which caused the usually confident Ruby to flush and hurry away.

A twinge of regret flashed through Belle, it wasn't right to tease Ruby about her crush on a certain doctor just because Ruby had done so to her. She was about to go apologize when someone tapped on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder Belle was surprised to see Gary Gaston standing behind her.

At one point the former high school football stud had seemingly had it all. Popularity, good looks, girls throwing themselves at him, and a chance to go pro. However he was forced to face the real world when his football scholarship was yanked from underneath him after the revelation of the fact that he had been using steroids. With his scholarship gone, and the fact that he had only barely passed his classes in high school, the former stud now was barely scraping by while working at her father's flower shop.

However despite the fact that he had no status, no personality, and no respect for anyone but himself, he still seemed to think he was God's gift to the world, and more importantly to women. Somehow he had managed to charm her father and she now had to fend off multiple suggestions from her papa about how good a couple the two of them would make.

Neither of the two seemed to realize she had no desire to any more time than strictly necessary with the shallow shop assistant. To her love, or romance in general, was layered, and and Gary had about as many layers as a piece of paper.

Regardless of her distaste for the man she put on a polite smile, which became even more forced when she recognized that despite the fact this was clearly a formal event Gary had chosen to wear a pair of dark jeans paired with a white v-neck t-shirt. The only saving grace was that he at least enough decency to throw on a sports coat, though closer inspection revealed the "Game of Thorns" logo above the pocket. It was a wonder he had even been able to afford the entrance fee to the event, though she suspected her father had something to do with that fact, let alone had been able to get in wearing what he was.

"Gary! What a, uhm, surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. How can I help you?" Really the last thing she wanted was to engage in conversation with a guy who didn't know Dickens from Dumas but seeing as he somehow found a way to be here, she decided she could at least humor him for the moment.

"Dance with me?" Though posed as a question Gary's tone left no doubt that it was more a command. "I was actually in the middle of a conversation with Ruby..." She trailed off as both of their eyes flashed over to where Ruby stood at the other end of the bar in deep conversation with Ariel Triton. "But I guess one dance can't hurt." She hated the smug smirk that crossed over his face but didn't say anything, instead she downed the rest of her gin and tonic before letting him lead her on to the makeshift dance floor.

Slow jazz played through the room and Belle tried to keep as much distance between her and Gary as possible, though he had the opposite in mind. One of her hands rested on his shoulder and he held the other; his opposite hand coming to hold her waist. As soon as they started moving Gary dove straight into talking about his favorite subject: himself. Thankfully it meant she didn't have to do much more than nod and give the occasional noncommittal response.

This allowed her to focus on other things. She spied Mary Margaret and her husband David dancing a few feet away from them, looking as happy as can be. Emma Swan, unfortunately on duty tonight, stood by the entrance of the club talking with her sharply dressed son. Regina stood in a corner talking with Robin Hood, manager of the local activity center, and actually looking happy for once. However she couldn't find Gold anywhere in the room. The idea that he had left, especially without even speaking to her, had her heart sinking.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Gary's hand move from her waist down towards her bottom. She jerked away from him, cursing herself for getting distracted. "What are you doing Gary?" He rolled his eyes and pulled her, forcefully, back towards him. Once again he curled his hand around here waist before sliding it around, splaying it across her bare back and skimming down. "Lighten up Belle, no one is going to notice." Belle tried to pull back form him again, but he held on to her with bruising strength. "Gary stop!"

"Why? I know you want this." Her eyebrows shot up, had he really deluded himself into thinking that her polite acceptance of him was actually her wanting him pawing at her? "Gary, please let me go." He simply pulled her flush against him despite her efforts. "Gary quit! Get your hands off me!" Again he ignored her and she quickly looked around hoping someone would intervene.

Emma was staring at them from position at the door, concern etched on her face. Belle's face must have spoken of her discontent because Emma excused herself from Henry and started making her way towards them. Gary of course chose that moment to move both his hands to her ass and grope her with a stupid grin, She wanted to slap him, shove him away so she didn't have to feel his filthy paws on her, but he had her pressed against him so she couldn't do more than claw ineffectively against his chest. "Gary get off of me." He smirked and forced a kiss to her temple like they were a couple enjoying a moment instead of him harassing her. "Stop playing Belle."

A biting retort was on the tip of her tongue but was cut off by a rough Scottish brogue from behind her. "When a lady tells you to stop, you stop Dearie. Now let her go." Turning her head, the only part of her body she could feely move, she found Mr. Gold standing directly behind her. Though he seemed calm enough standing there, leaning casually on his cane, as if he was doing no more than commenting on the weather, there was no mistaking the fury in his voice and anger in his eyes. Despite all of that, she had never been so grateful to see him before.

Her eyes flickered between Gary and Mr. Gold. Gary seemed to be in shock that the pawnbroker had interrupted them, but thankfully his grip on her loosened and she was able to break away from the lout. Gold's eyes flickered over to her and concern bled through his features, "Are you alright Miss French?" She nodded, not quite sure if that was the correct answer but unable to voice otherwise. He offered his arm without a word and she quickly moved to his side, looping her own arm through his before facing Gary again.

The simple act of her choosing to be at Gold's side seemed to shake Gary out of his shock and he sneered at her. "Belle are you really choosing him over me?" She didn't even stop to think, "Of course. It's not even a competition." She didn't need to look over at Gold to know he had a smug smirk on his face. Thankfully Emma chose that moment to finally reach them. "Is there a problem here?"

Gary said no at the same moment both she and Gold said yes. Emma raised an eyebrow and Gold spoke for them. "This boy was harassing Miss French. I heard her tell him several times to release her which he refused, then proceded to assault the lady. I want him removed from the premise now." Emma didn't even hesitate, clapping her hands around Gary's arm to lead him away. Which of course had him in a right state. "You can't do that! I paid for my ticket, you can't make me go."

Gold chuckled, a low dangerous sound that no one would mistake of having any trace of humor. "I own this building Dearie. I say who can be here, and who cannot. And you most certainly cannot. Now, Miss Swan if you would be so kind to please escort him from the property, and if he returns I want him charged with trespassing. Understood?" Emma nodded, a small smirk playing at her lips as she drug a pissed off Gary from the room.

As soon as Gary was out of sight Belle threw her arms around Gold, hugging him tight. She felt him stiffen for a second, but after a moment his own arms came around her and pulled her close. "Are you sure you're alright dearest? He didn't hurt you did he?" Dearest, not dear like he called Regina in their verbal spats. Dearest, not dearie in the condescending tone he had used with Gary and the rest of the town.

She pulled back just slightly, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, tracing over the smooth fabric of his suit jacket. "I'm fine, thanks to you." It was true, while she liked to think that she would have found a way out of the situation on her own, she was glad that Gold had come to her aid. Gold smiled, a small but genuine turn of his lips. "Well I couldn't very well let you be manhandled, could I?"

A reply was on her lips, he very well could have left her there he had no obligation to help her, but he cut her off. "Dance with me?" They were the same words Gary had used but were completely different. Gary had practically commanded her to dance with him. If she would have said no he would have pushed and pushed on the issue until she either accepted him or he would have forced her to do it regardless. Gold was actually giving her an option. She could say no without fear. She could walk away and he would respect her decision. It was because of that that she smiled and nodded. "Of course."

She watched as shock flitted over his face, lasting only for half a second, before he schooled his features into a calm mask. The only thing that gave hint to the emotions playing through him was a small smile curling up the corners of his mouth. It was nothing like the smug smirk Gary had worn when she relented before. No, it was a friendly smile that reminded her of the happy times they had spent together in the last few months.

Gold pulled her back into his embrace and she happily let him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his chest. Together they danced in a small circle to the gentle music filling the room.

She realized after he started stroking the bare skin of her back with his thumbs that he had, at some point, abandoned his cane in favor of holding her. She knew that his knee had to be bothering him, and that he be too stubborn to admit such a thing especially to her. She didn't know, however, to go about mentioning it without offending him.

She was so wrapped up in her head that she almost jumped out of her skin when Gold inclined his head, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he whispered to her. "You're thinking too much Dearest. Just relax."

She looked up, flushing slightly when she realized just how close the two of them were pressed together. His lips were mere inches from her own, all she would have to do is raise her head the tiniest bit and they'd meet.

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip in nervousness, a movement that he didn't miss going by his slight intake of breath. His gaze flickered from her eyes back to her lips and his tongue slipping out and running along his own lips, a gesture she didn't know if he was even aware of. Both of them seemed to be waiting for the other to close the minimal distance.

"Belle?"

She nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice behind her, forcing her back into the world. A much less pleasant world where she couldn't simply stay enclosed in Gold's arms forever. As she stumbled back from Gold and left the warm sanctuary he had offered her, she came to realize that she much preferred any world where she could remain with him over the reality of this moment. Regardless of her desires the real word required her and she was forced to push her wants aside and face whatever reality wanted.

Forcing a fake - but not unkind - smile, Belle turned her attention to her fellow hostess. Mary Margaret stood a few feet from where Belle and Gold had been dancing looking properly embarrassed for having interrupted them. Her usually snow white skin was flushed, contrasting with the silver fabric of her floor length dress. The petite brunette's eyes kept flicking between Belle and Gold seemingly forgetting why she had interrupted the two of them.

She looked so nervous and embarrassed that Belle eventually took pity on her. "Mary Margaret, was there something you needed?" This seemed to snap the other woman out of her daze, though her attention did flicker to where Gold's arm had slid back around Belle's waist, and remind her of why she had come to look for the librarian. "Uhm it's time to give the speeches and thanks."

Belle inwardly groaned but nodded promised Mary Margaret she'd be right with her. The school teacher nodded, casting one last confused glance at the odd couple formed by Belle and Mr. Gold before heading up to the podium that had been set up previously.

Belle faced Gold feeling slightly nervous. There were many things she wanted to ask him ranging from trivial inquiries to the deeper 'where is all of this going?', but every question got stuck in her throat. In the end she settled with asking him if she'd see him again before the night ended. Gold reached out and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. "If that's what you wish."

_'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.'_ She thought, and before she could over-think what she was about to do, Belle leaned up and pressed a quick, chaste, kiss to his lips. She gave him one last smile hoping that it would convey her feelings before rushing off to where Mary Margaret, and for some reason Ruby, was waiting for her.

As soon as she was in range of the two Ruby snatched her by the arm and pulled her into a huddle. "What the hell is up with you and Gold? MM said that you guys were all but doing the deed on the floor!" Belle gave an exasperated sigh, "He saved me from Gary and we were dancing. That's all." Ruby and Mary Margaret shared a look, clearly not buying her explanation. "Well what about..."

"Enough Rubes! Come on Mary Margaret, we should get this over with." Ruby and Mary Margaret shared another look but when Belle stepped up to the microphone situated at the podium Mary Margaret took her spot next to Belle and Ruby moved behind them.

"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. Belle and I want to thank everyone here for making tonight's Storybrooke Literary Gala such a great success. When Belle and I first came together to plan an event to help the literacy program here in Storybrooke we didn't think we'd ever come up with something..."

Mary Margaret continued with her speech, one that Belle had only heard about 30 times now, but Belle wasn't paying much attention. Her focus was out on the audience searching for the one person she wanted to see. Finally, she spotted him sitting at the table furthest away from the podium, and closest to the exit, and like before, he was watching her. He paid no attention to Mary Margaret who was going on about how the money raised from tonight would be utilized by the school and library, but was focused completely on her.

His face gave nothing away of what he was thinking but the intensity of his gaze had Belle flushing. She was thankful for the bright spotlights that shone down in the room, hopefully people would think she was just flushed from the heat and not because she was replaying the kiss she had given Gold over in her head again and again.

She wished she could read him better, have event the smallest glimpse into what was going on in his head. Despite the many 'dates' they had been on Belle had still learned very little about him. Whenever they spoke about themselves he had kept his side as brief as possible, instead he seemed more content to ask her about herself and her past. She knew he had a son once but that he had passed away in a car accident when he was fourteen. But she had stumbled on that information by pure coincidence only in one of their last dinners. He had offered very little in way of personal information and with a start Belle realized she didn't even know his first name.

He knew all about her, stretching from her childhood in Australia, her mother's sickness, moving here to Storybrooke as a teenager, even how she had wished to go away for college but was forced to go to the local community college because even with the scholarships she couldn't afford to leave home. He knew all of this, but she didn't even know his name.

"Belle!" Mary Margaret's hushed whisper of her name broke the spell that she had been under and she stepped forward to give her half of the speech with cheeks even pinker than before.

"As Mary Margaret stated before, we want to thank everyone for coming out and making tonight special. We also want to give special thanks to Mr. Gold who graciously let us use the country club. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have been possible. So if you would, please join me in thanking him."

She started clapping politely and soon the majority of the room joined in, thanking the feared pawnbroker for his kindness. Belle could feel his half-hearted glare directed at her for drawing the attention of the room towards him and she couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her face. She liked that the tables were turned for once.

After a moment of applause, Mr. Gold waved off the recognition with a small flourish of his hand and she had to stifle a chuckle at his disgruntled look. Clearing her voice and bringing the room's attention back to her. Ruby brought over a sealed envelope that she took with a quick grin of thanks before readdressing the crowd.

"The goal of tonight's event, as you know, was to help raise money to benefit our local schools and library. One hundred percent of the profits from tonight's ticket sales, plus the donations many of you made, will be split between the two facilities. So without further ado, let us share just how much we have raised tonight."

Belle slipped a finger under the flap of the envelope, sliding it open to read the number that even she didn't know. Her breath caught at the number and she was forced to read it again, because there is no way she read it right the first time.

Mary Margaret hissed her name from the side, looking pointedly out at the crowd who were still waiting for her. "Sorry give us just one moment." Grabbing Mary Margaret's hand Belle wasted no time in pulling her over to where Ruby was standing. "Ruby who gave you this?"

"Uhm David it gave it to me. MM put him in charge of keeping track of the donations and such. He gave me the envelope right before we came on stage. What's the big deal?" Belle shoved the envelope into Ruby's hand so she could see for herself what was wrong. When Ruby let out a small gasp Mary Margaret peered at the paper, her own eyes going wide. "Twenty thousand? How did that happen?"

Belle chuckled humorlessly, glad that her friends were finally on the same page as her. "That's what I'd like to know. Just over an hour ago I checked in with David and we were barely at five thousand. Now somehow in a mere sixty minutes we're up an extra fifteen grand? Something here just doesn't seem right." Ruby nodded in agreement but Mary Margaret seemed pensive, her eyes flickering out to the tittering crowd and back to the envelope.

"Belle, you don't think that perhaps Gold..." Her sentence trailed off but Belle didn't need her to finish. It was quite clear what she was insinuating. "Of course not. Why would he?" Mary Margaret shook her head with a small smile and Ruby gave a derisive snort. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he wants to have you six ways to Sunday and this would put him in your good graces."

Belle could feel the blood rushing to her face as she looked at her best friend in shock, incapable of a response. Mary Margaret, a little pink in the face herself, smacked a chuckling Ruby on the arm with the envelope before wrapping her arm through Belle's and pulling her back up to the podium.

The crowd had grown restless but a polite 'excuse me' in Mary Margaret's sweet voice had most of the attention back on the two brunettes. Mary Margaret cast her a glance, and when she decided that Belle was still in too much shock to talk, took over the rest of the speech.

When it was announced how much they had managed to raise for the cause, the crowd cheered loudly and shouted congratulatory messages, but Belle didn't pay any attention to this. Her mind was drawn back to Mr. Gold as she wondered if what Mary Margaret and Ruby had said could really be true. She looked back to the table he had been sitting at previously but wasn't surprised to find it vacant and that he was no where to be seen.

She waited patiently for Mary Margaret to finish up but once the music started playing once more and people started dancing again Belle hurried over to where David was. She brushed off his confusion as she started rifling through the collection box, mentally adding up all the donations and adding them to what she knew the ticket sales had made.

When she reached the final donation her breath caught momentarily before her brows drew down in confusion. In her hands she held a check for fifteen thousand dollars and she didn't need to look at the name printed in the corner to verify who had written the check. She'd recognize that neat and precise handwriting anywhere.

Mary Margaret had been right, Gold had donated the staggering amount to their cause, which made her wonder if perhaps Ruby had been right too. She couldn't see why he would donate such an amount to an event that he hadn't seemed to care for in the first place. Once again she looked around the room for the illusive pawnbroker but, as before her search yielded no results.

The rest of the night was filled with her constantly trying to go in search of Gold only for someone, usually Ruby and Mary Margaret, to pull her away for something else. She lost count of the times Ruby had drug her out onto the dance floor, pushing her into the arms of random guys who's names she didn't care to remember, or Mary Margaret pulled her aside to talk about plans for how they should best utilize the money from tonight.

When the event finally came to an end, Belle would have been glad for the reprieve of her friend's attentions had it not been the twinge of sadness that came from the fact that it appeared that Gold had left long before she had the chance to see, or speak, to him again.

The kiss she had pressed upon him flashed before her mind again and she wondered if perhaps she had read things wrong and if this was his way of letting her down. That didn't however explain why he had donated so much. The more she thought about it the more confused she became and soon she could feel a headache forming.

It was late when she was finally able to leave the country club, she had volunteered to stay after to help organize the clean up and a few other small matters, and she was anxious to get back to her apartment and relax.

The night air was cool, April in Maine still held the possibility of chilly nights, and as Belle walked alone to her car she wished she would have thought ahead to bring a jacket with her. However she didn't dwell on the thought for long, she'd soon be in her car and could have the heater on to chase the chill away.

As soon as she reached her car she could tell something was off, and closer inspection proved her right. All four of her tires had be slashed, leaving her stranded. A quick rummage through the small clutch she had brought with her provided her with the fact that not only did she neglect her cell phone so she couldn't call for help, but she hadn't brought enough money for a cab even if she did find a way to call.

She was truly regretting now that the Gala had been held in the country club now. The club was located on the edge of Storybrooke, easily a good two miles from where her apartment was settled in the middle of town. Normally the walk wouldn't bother her but combined with the heels she had worn, and the fact that she was to become quite cold without a jacket, the idea of walking the two miles home wasn't appealing in the slightest. With a heavy sigh Belle wrapped her arms around herself, trying in vain to preserve some warmth, and started on her journey.

She had made it only a few steps when a voice sounded from her left. "Leaving so soon Miss French?" Looking for the owner of the voice proved futile as they stood in the shadows, but she didn't fear. She knew that deep accent, and a wave of relief flooded through her. "You know it isn't nice to sneak up on people. Or hide away in the shadows."

Gold chuckled at her chiding but stepped out into the circle of light provided by the light post. His laugh broke off as he took in her shivering form and then glanced at her car seemingly connecting the dots. "What happened?"

She shrugged and motioned to her deflated tires, "Apparently someone thought it'd be funny to make me walk home." While she didn't know for sure who had vandalized her car she had a guess at who it could be. No doubt Gary thought this would be adequate revenge for turning him down. She eyed Gold as he came closer but when all he did was slip off his overcoat and wrap it around her shoulders, enveloping her in his warmth, she relaxed and smiled slightly. "You attract such trouble. Whatever am I going to do with you dearest?"

Belle's eyes narrowed, throwing a glare his way. It's not like she asked for this stuff to happen to her. She hadn't wanted to be harassed by Gary earlier, and she certainly didn't want to deal with being stranded her in the cold. "The only thing you are going to do to me is let me go home."

His eye brows went up at her slightly annoyed tone but didn't comment on it, instead he merely dipped his head in a mock bow. "Of course Dearest." His hand found her lower back and he started leading her away from her car, and the path home, into the darkness. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, rather he kept leading her through the darkness of the parking lot.

She didn't see his Cadillac until they were right next to it and her confusion must of showed on her face because he was smirking as he opened the passenger door for her. "You didn't really expect me to let you walk did you? I may be a monster, but I'm not going to let you freeze to death Dearest."

Any annoyance at his earlier comment fled her and like earlier in the night she acted without stopping to second guess her actions. Her arms found their way around his neck and she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're not a monster, this is the second time you've rescued me tonight. Thank you."

Like before, he stood stock still and even after she slid into the car and situated herself in the seat he hadn't moved. Stiffling a giggle, Belle peered up at 'most feared man in Storybrooke.' "I thought you were going to take me home?"

This snapped Gold out of his reverie and he shut her door before moving around to the other side and getting in the car himself. As soon as the car was on he cranked on the heat, an action Belle was thankful for. The drive home was a quiet event as Belle found herself at a loss for words once again.

She wanted to ask him so many things. What was his name? Why he had originally denied them when asked about the club Why he had then changed his mind about the event? Why had he insisted on her going to dinner with him? Why had he been so inquisitive about her life? Why had he come tonight? Why did he save her from Gary? Why did he ask her to dance? Why did he seem to want to kiss her one moment, then go missing the next? Why did he donate so much money to something he hadn't even wanted to support? How could he go from charming to infuriating in the matter of two seconds?

Yet when he pulled the car to a park beside the library none of these questions had managed to get out, instead another question slipped past her lips. "Would you like to come up?"

He looked as shocked as she felt. She didn't know where that came from, well she did but she hadn't meant to say it for sure. She chewed at her bottom lip as she waited for his response; the few seconds seeming to last for hours before he nodded.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief and smiled. His returning smile was small and unsure but it was genuine, not like the sneers and smirks he bestowed upon the whole of the town. She liked to believe that he reserved these smiles for her, a silly notion but one she loved.

Like the drive to her apartment, the walk up to it was a silent one. Neither she nor Gold spoke a word but his hand did its way to her back once more. It was a comforting feeling, and she tried to focus on that and not the million things going through her head.

When they entered her small apartment she blanched and wished she had thought this through. Her apartment was definitely not one to impress. Mix matched used furniture was all she was able to afford, two half dead plants sat in one corner of the room asking for some much needed attention that they weren't going to receive, and books were scattered in piles through out the rest of the space. The only truly free space was on the small love seat she had shoved under the single window the room offered. "I'm sorry about the mess, it's usually just me here."

A brief flash of something crossed Gold's face but he quickly schooled his features into a small smile. "It's no matter Dearest." Belle worried her lip again, now that they were up here she had no idea what to say or do. Her eyes flashed around the apartment, hoping something would jump out and give her something to do. When her eyes landed on an empty cup sitting on the single table she felt better. "Would you like some tea?"

She was already halfway to the kitchen when she heard his affirmative answer and she quickly set about making the tea. The process was one so familiar that she didn't need to think about it, but she forced her brain to go through the steps if only to keep from thinking about the fact that she had Gold here in her apartment and she had no idea where to go from there.

When she came back with the tea a few minutes later she couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips. Mr. Gold sitting on her rag tag love seat, wearing a suit that probably cost more than three months rent for her tiny apartment, casually thumbing through her copy of The Princess Bride was a site to behold.

Her laugh brought his attention from the book up to her and he gave her a sheepish smile. Belle returned the gesture, feeling more at ease now than before, and quickly crossed the room and after handing him his cup sat on the other side of the love seat. The love seat was small enough that even sitting as far away from him as she could, their knees brushed against each other with any movement.

She tried to focus on her tea, still unsure of what to say or do in this situation, but she could feel him watching her again. Like earlier in the night she tried to ignore his gaze but repeating her earlier actions she gave in and looked over at him. He had put his cup down at somewhere, she didn't know where and didn't really care, and was leaning closer to her. "Belle..."

"Why'd you do it?"

Gold drew back in confusion and Belle once again cursed herself for speaking without thinking. "Do what?" Do what was a good question. There were plenty of questions that it could apply too, all of which she wanted answers too. Sighing she figured since she had already blurted out the question she might as well get her answers. She finished off her tea in one last drink then turned to face Gold.

"All of it. Why did you change your mind about the gala, why force me into dinners with you, why did you come tonight, why did donate fifteen thousand dollars to an event you didn't even care for in the beginning. Why are you here?"

She watched him, expecting at any moment for him to sneer at her and give her some fake reason to hide behind. She could practically hear him telling her that it was all because it benefited him in some way but she knew it would be a lie. He was gaining nothing from any of his actions which is what made her so curious. Everyone knew that Gold didn't do anything unless he got something out of it.

He was staring at her with pure emotion. There was no trace of the mask that he always wore, it was the most raw she had ever seen him. "Because of you. Because it would make you happy."

Her cup slipped from her fingers and hit the wood floor with a quiet crack, the noise causing both to jump slightly. Belle leaned down to pick it up out of habit but Gold beat her to it. He held up the porcelain cup which now had a noticeable chip in it. "It's chipped." She wanted to roll her eyes at his comment, she didn't care if the damn thing had shattered to a million pieces, not in wake of his statement. "It's just a cup."

When he didn't seem inclined to say more, focusing instead on the chipped cup in his hands she plucked it from him and set it on the nearby table. Turning back to Gold she could see he had put back on his mask of calm indifference and she wanted to shake him.

"No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to say something like that and close back up. I'm tired of dancing this fine line, not knowing where we stand. You ignore me, then make a deal with me so I am forced to spend time with you. We spend two months together and you know practically everything about me but I don't even know your name. You save me from that pig Gary and dance with me then disappear into the night. You're so infuriating one second and the next you are giving me your coat and offering me a ride home. We're talking and I think I'm going to get a look at the real you and then the next second you are pulling away. You have to give me something, I can't handle these back and forth games anymore!"

She stared at him waiting, waiting for him to say something. Anything. She was exhausted from the cat and mouse game they had been playing and she needed the truth. Minutes passed and he said nothing, just stared at her looking as unreadable as always. Sighing Belle shook her head and stood up, needing space between them "Forget it. Don't even bother. You know I think it's best if you just leave."

She kept her back to him, she didn't trust herself not to change her mind if faced with bit her lip as she felt tears starting to form. She wasn't going to cry. No, she would not cry! She refused to cry over something that never was. Something that obviously she had imagined being there.

She heard him stand and the tap of his cane against her wood floor indicated his movement. She waited for the sound of her door opening and shutting but it never came. Steeling herself for an argument she turned and came chest to chest with Gold. She stumbled back and he reached out, his cane falling to floor, to grab a hold of her shoulders and steady her.

She stared up at him ready to tell him to leave once more when reached up and brushed away a tear that had managed to make it way down her cheek. His other hand came up too and he cupped her face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. His eyes flitted down to her mouth and then back up to search her eyes. She stared back, giving nothing away. She had already bared herself in front of him, it was up to him to make a move.

Slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, he lowered his head and brushed his lips once, twice, three times against hers. He started to pull away but Belle followed him, giving in and capturing his lips with her own. She felt him relax as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to her. His own hands moved, one cupping the back of her neck the other sliding up into hair.

He nipped at her bottom lip and when she gasped into his mouth he took the advantage to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue against her own. She moaned slightly as he made a thorough search of her mouth, finding all the spots that made her moan and gasp. She felt heat coiling through her body, resting in her core and she pressed against him closer, needing to feel him.

She was getting lightheaded from kissing him, but never wanted to stop. She was sure that if she stopped this was all going to turn out to be some sick daydream. She was going to turn and find that he really had left when she told him too and that her desperate mind had created this fantasy out of pity for herself.

Eventually it wasn't her who broke the kiss but Gold. He stared down at her, his breathing labored and uneven, he seemed to be just as affected by their kiss as she had been. "Roman." Her thoughts were so fuzzy it took her a moment to realize that he had said something, and once she did she couldn't figure out why he was saying that. "What?"

He chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations of it run through her. "My name is Roman. You wanted to know it. I'm sorry it took so long." Belle beamed and pulled him down for quick kiss. This didn't solve all their problems, or clear up her questions, but it was a start. It was something to go on at least.

Roman seemed perfectly content to hold her but she had other plans. "Dance with me Roman?" She loved the sound of his name, and he appeared to feel the same way because when it slipped from her lips his eyes closed and he pulled her closer. "Anytime." His accent was thick the sound of it whispered in her ear was doing unmistakable things to her.

She leaned her head against his chest, sighing happily his arms wrapped around her waist, and they started swaying slowly. They weren't really dancing, just swaying on the spot, but she didn't care. She was more than happy with it.

"I forgot to tell you earlier how beautiful you are." Roman's fingers tracing along the skin of her back brought her back to the realization that she was still wearing her gold dress from the gala. She flushed and cursed Ruby once again. "You can blame Ruby for the dress, it was her idea." His fingers slipped just under the fabric, teasing along her ribs, and her breath caught. "I wasn't talking about the dress, though do remind me to thank Miss Lucas for it, I was talking about you."

She wanted to protest, beautiful was a word to describe people like Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret, but not her. However when she looked up and saw the sincerity of his statement written across his face she was struck speechless once more.

With no words at her disposal she leaned up and captured his lips once again. It was her turn to tease and torture him. Her tongue tripped across his, running along every crevice of his mouth taking note of every spot that had him moaning and pulling her even closer to him.

She could feel him growing hard against her belly and she smirked against his mouth and moved her hands to push his jacket from his shoulders letting it hit the floor with a dull thud. Her mouth never left his as she she started working on the knot of his tie, fumbling slightly when he took control of the kiss and nipped at her lip his tongue then flicking over to sooth the bite.

It took Roman longer than she expected to react to her removing his clothes, by the time he did she had gotten his tie loose and it fluttered to the floor to join his suit jacket. "Belle what...?" Her response was to pull his shirt free from his pants and work on the buttons holding his shirt together. "I thought it was quite obvious Roman." With each button that was freed she placed a kiss the skin that it revealed to her eyes until she was able to push it from his arms and it joined the pile at his feet.

Roman moaned and his head dropped to her shoulder as she ran the flat of her tongue over one of his nipples. She moved to do the same to the other but he cupped her chin and brought her gaze up to him. "Belle, we don't have to." She smiled, reach down to cup him through his trousers causing him to groan and buck against her hand. "I know we don't have to. But I want to. I want you Roman, please."

It seemed that her please broke the last of his restraint as his mouth crashed down on hers. The kiss was a mess of teeth and tongue with absolute no finesse. Her hands resumed what her mouth had been doing before, tracing over his smooth chest, tweaking his nipple then soothing over it.

His lips broke away from hers only to kiss a path along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to tease a spot behind her ear that had her moaning his name. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs when he reached the place where her shoulder and neck met and he bit down then soothed over the area.

"Roman, please" He chuckled against her and she decided that it should be illegal for someone to sound that sexy. "What do you need Dearest? Tell me what you want." His hand slid back up her back, sliding under the fabric to stroke the sides of her breasts, but not moving more than to tease her.

She pressed her thighs together, trying to get any friction where she needed it most but stopped when Roman nipped at her pulse point. "Tell me what you want darling, just tell me and I'll give it to you."

She bit her lip, feeling suddenly shy for the person who had initiated this. Her words got stuck in her throat when he ran a finger along the deep v of her neckline, once again teasing the sides of her breasts and the other traced along her fabric covered hip. She moaned in frustration as he refused to do more than tease. "Come on Darling. You can say it."

Her cheeks were flushed red and she was having trouble concentrating on what she wanted to say, especially when he moved his lips back along her neck, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave a mark for everyone to see. He hummed his pleasure against her throat and her resolve broke, "Please touch me Roman."

His deep chuckle sent another shot of heat through her but he didn't disappoint her. His quickly undid the tie holding her dress on and the gold material fluttered to the floor pooling around her feet leaving her standing there in nothing but her lacy knickers. He wasted no time in lowering his head to capture on of her nipples in his mouth while one hand slid down to tease her through the lacy fabric of her panties.

Belle moaned and her hands carded through his hair, holding his head in place. He scraped his teeth against across her tight nipple and she was momentarily stunned until she felt his fingers slide under the waistband of her panties and slide through her wet curls, dipping into her dripping folds.

Pleasure ripped through her and her knees gave out from under her. Roman caught her with his other arm, lifting his head from her breast to give her a wicked grin. "Are you ok, would you like me to stop?" She glared at him, "Don't you fucking dare." He smirked and led her over to the love seat they had been sitting on earlier, forcing her to sit down. He grabbed a cushion from a nearby chair and placed it on the floor so he could kneel in front of her. "Roman your leg."

"I'll be fine Dearest." Before she could say anything else he was sliding her panties down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. He gently pressed her legs apart spreading her before pressing a kiss to the top of her mound then moving downward. His long thin fingers slid between her folds, finding her wet and oh so ready for him. He teased her, tracing circles around where she wanted him most but never touching her where she needed. "Please Roman."

It seemed to be the magic word because he slid one long finger into her, moving it in and out of her slowly before adding a second and picking up the pace. He worked her into a frenzy with his fingers, curling them in her hitting a place no one else had, making her moan and cry out his name.

Belle could feel the pressure building inside of her and her hips bucked against his hand of their own accord, desperately seeking release. He knew what she was looking for and with a smirk he moved his mouth from where he had been kissing and nipping at her inner thighs to where she needed him. With a couple quick flicks of his tongue against her clit she was shattering around his fingers calling out his name.

He stroked he down from her high and when she was able to focus on anything more than the pleasure she saw him giving her a lazy smile as he sucked her taste off his fingers causing her to blush deeply.

He chuckled and leaned up to capture her lips once again. She could taste herself on his tongue and it had her rolling her hips against him once more. She could feel him straining against the fabric of his pants but he seemed to pay no notice to his own desire, stroking his tongue against her again and again.

Belle reached for the buckle of his belt and tried to get it done but she was finding it hard to work it free when Roman was sliding his fingers over her pleasure swollen flesh once again.

Taking control Belle rolled them over, barely avoiding landing them on the floor, so that he was the one pressed against the couch. She batted his hands away when he tried to pull her up into his lap, "Stop it. You are far too over dressed."

She finally managed to work his belt free and tossed it aside. His pants came next and soon she had him just as bare as she was. She took all of him from his smooth lean chest down to the hard length with it's leaking tip resting against his stomach. Her eyes flicked up his and she could see the apprehension in his face. Crawling up so she had one leg pressed on either side of his she smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. "You're so handsome."

This seemed to be the right answer because he pulled her down for a harder kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth seeking out all the places that he had learned before. She could have stayed like that, kissing him forever, but when she leaned closer to him and brushed against his length both of them let out a moan. "Belle we don't ha..."

Taking his cock in her hands and stroking the hard length proved to be a great way to shut him up. "Yes we do. Roman I want you in me." He didn't say anything at first but when she swiped her thumb over the head of him he hissed out a yes. Smiling in triumph Belle guided him to her entrance and with a quick movement she slid down on him.

"Fuck!" Both of them shouted and Belle's head dropped down to rest on his shoulder as her body got used to the feeling of him inside her. Roman was rubbing soothing circles on her back, whispering in her ear how good she felt, how tight, how wet, and after a moment she felt like she could move.

She moved slowly at first, Roman holding her onto her hips helping her ride him, but soon quickened her movements. Roman pulled her closer, drawing a nipple into his mouth as he thrust up into her.

He was thrusting against her to meet each roll of her hips and Belle soon found herself reaching the edge once again. Roman seemed to sense it too, pulling her closer to him so he could thrust deeper into her, reaching down to where they were joined to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts. This combined with his mouth at her breast had her crying out. "Roman..."

"I know darling. Come for me darling." His thick accent, nearly intelligible, whispering in her ear was the tipping point and with a shout that could have been anything from his name to random gibberish she felt herself clenching around him. She heard him shout too and then his mouth was on hers again as they rode out their climaxes together.

When Belle finally came down from her release she was sprawled across Roman's chest, not having the strength to move. She could feel him softening inside her and the intimacy of the moment stood in stark contrast to her shouting earlier. Raising her head slowly she found Roman staring at her, a happy smile on his face. "You know, I rather enjoy dancing with you."

With a laugh she curled back into his chest. There were things that still needed to be discussed but they could wait until morning. She was sure she could coax a few more dances out of her partner, and that seemed much more important at the moment than anything that needed to be said. Placing a kiss over his heart she let herself be content with just laying in his arms for the moment. This was enough for now, the rest could wait.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm going to hide now.


End file.
